Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff
Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifth episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Auron from the Final Fantasy video game series, and Jean-Pierre Polnareff from the anime/manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Final Fantasy VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! Swordsmen come in all shapes and sizes, not many are as odd as these two, find out of the unique niches behind these fighters will warrant them a victory! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Most of the time, a Sword can be a very effective tool on the battlefield. Wiz: But a Sword isn't solely for show, in the hands of a select few, they extend the wielder's honor, loyalty, and determination. Boomstick: And there is no shortage of awesome dudes with swords, but these two stand out from the norm. Wiz: Auron, the Guardian Caretaker of Tidus and Yuna. Boomstick: And Jean-Pierre Polnareff, one of the Stardust Crusaders! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Auron Boomstick: Before we get started, I just wanna say, this dude looks right up my alley, he's the kind of guy who looks like he's enjoys a good beer and ecstasy before passing out and waking up the next day, but I don't think he'd wake up in a Denny's store like I di-''' Wiz: Moving on... Auron is indeed comparable in that regard, he does seem to enjoy a drink, but his occupation would seem contradictory to his seemingly confirmed alcoholism, Auron had his first known activities as being a famed Warrior Monk from the land of Bevelle. '''Boomstick: This guy was pretty noteworthy, but his convictions pretty much halted any major ambitions, except for the time when he was enlisted to aid a Summoner during a pilgrimage, and Auron figured this dude was pretty noble, so he followed him and became well-known as a Guardian as a result. Wiz: Auron and his fellow friends on the pilgrimage, Braska and Jecht, formed a trio of friendship, one that would become a lot more relevant to Auron's future than he first believed, for as soon as the pilgrimage was all set and done, Jecht and Braska lost their lives. Boomstick: Dang, that's not how my idea of a "Dude's weekend trip" would've gone, but in the wake of their deaths, Auron himself had attempted to fend off the being that had killed his friends, but Auron himself too would be killed by this fearsome foe. Wiz: Yes, Auron is indeed dead... by the rules of how Final Fantasy X works, because Auron had maintained his bond of loyalty to Braska and Jecht, he remained a unsent, which basically means he's dead, but his being has not been able to depart the mortal world, with this Auron knew he had a job to do. Boomstick: And for being both a Warrior Monk and a Guardian, Auron doesn't come to a fight lightly, he wields his infamous katana, that often just rests over his head, but beyond that he also uses bracers as a defensive weapon when not using his primary katanas. Wiz: Notably, Auron's weapons have armor-piercing properties, allowing him to often injure otherwise highly defensive opponents, additionally, Auron seems to enjoy drinking in the middle of combat? Boomstick: O-ho, YEAH! This is the part I like, sometimes in battle, Auron will take a good swig of his drink, and he would simply perform his technique, even at times doing better than if he did not down some of his good old drink, what do you think he drinks Wiz, do you think it's Alcohol, or Beer, maybe even Whisky? Wiz: Auron's drinking habits aside, he is much more than a simple drunken swordwielder, Auron also bears control of Fire and Wind magic as well, how? Through usage of his Overdrive, Bushido. Boomstick: In this game, Bushido works likes a Limit Break, a super powerful move that comes out once the dude, or chick, has built up their gauge and is ready to unleash Hell, and in Auron's case, it's a variety, including Dragon Fang, Shooting Star, Banishing Blade, and his most potent, Tornado. Wiz: Auron's role in battle is a lot more supportive than one might think, Auron specializes in break abilities that lower enemy stats, and guard abilities to shield his comrades from enemy attack, rather than an all out style. Boomstick: But when Auron really wants to bring out the pain that hurts, he busts out his unique Celestial Weapon, the Masamune, this bad boy deals quite a lot of damage, but it does even more damage if Auron himself is damaged. Wiz: Almost as if has reverse polarity, if Auron's at maximum health, his Celestial Weapon does only half the damage, and the amount increases as Auron's health lowers more and more drastically, making it a great weapon in a pinch. Boomstick: And with these powers and equipment, it's no wonder Auron made a name for himself, he is one of the few people to have gone on multiple pilgrimages as a Guardian, he was able to successfully oversee Tidus and Yuna's growth without passing on, and has fought the likes of Anima, Lady Yunalesca, Sin, the corrupted Aeons, and Yu Yevon. Wiz: But for his strengths, he does have some downsides, such as notably being dead means that there is energy being used to form his body, and if enough damage is put unto him, he could have that energy weakened, and that could potentially result in his death. Boomstick: But I don't think Auron is gonna go down so quickly, he taken out plenty of foes over time alongside his allies and still maintained his body. Wiz: Auron is perhaps one of the only Final Fantasy characters to remain shrouded in mystery, and his exploits are forever burned into the consciousness of his allies and the people of Spira alike. Boomstick: This dude has more than earned my respect, I look forward to the day I can see this guy when I walk into the bar. Auron: This is it. This is your story. It all begins here Polnareff (Cue JoJo ASB OST - Polnareff's Theme) Wiz: In the French countryside, a young man named Jean-Pierre Polnareff grew up much like any other person would. Boomstick: Buuut backstories are never simple for the good guy, and one day the young Polnareff discovered he possessed something called a Stand, this Stand's name was Silver Chariot, and although he didn't know how to use it, Polnareff knew this wasn't something normal. Wiz: Things took a turn for the worst when Polnareff's sister was ambushed, killed and... Boomstick: It's alright Wiz, we don't have to go into more detail, but Polnareff swore revenge, and spent his time going after his sister's murderer, this attracted the attention of the infamous Dio Brando, also a Stand user, and after clever manipulation and luring, was able to put Polnareff under mind control. Wiz: With another Stand user under his control, Dio swore to get his revenge on the Joestar Bloodline by killing as many of them and using their blood to extend his life, using Polnareff as a declaration of his intentions, Polnareff attacked the Joestar group, but was defeated by Muhammed Avdol. Boomstick: Not long after, Polnareff has mind controlling device removed, and Polnareff officially switched allegiances, pledging to aid the Joestars in their attempt to kill Dio, in the process, Polnareff continued to seek revenge. Wiz: In battle, Polnareff commands Silver Chariot, one of the fastest Stands in known history of Stands, in battle, Silver Chariot wields a Rapier, a traditional sharp-pointed sword, thanks to his training, Polnareff is able to expertly wield Silver Chariot and make it fight with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman, able to command it to slash or stab with great precision and timing. Boomstick: Although the sword is its main feature, Polnareff can also command his Stand to perform kicks in a pinch. Moreover, Polnareff has a habit of partially channel Silver Chariot through his body, adding greater protection against attacks. Wiz: Polnareff has proven to be a very perceptive fighter, and has occasionally manipulated the environment around himself and his opponents in order to either gain an advantage or manipulate enemy weaknesses, however, his tactical acumen is greatly impeded by his faults, such as mild arrogance, tendency to be distracted by women- Boomstick: Especially hot and attractive women you might find in bars. Wiz: ...and his general nobility of character which makes him slow in expecting treachery, but this doesn't always hold Polnareff back, especially when it is tied to his goals, which can be an excellent motivator to get Polnareff to act seriously. Boomstick: Polnareff may be a man of honor and tradition, but he doesn't let his stand do all the work for him, Polnareff's training with Silver Chariot suggests that Polnareff himself is a skilled swordsman, even when he was possessed, he was able to use a sword effectively against the likes of Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum. Wiz: It's no joke when Polnareff puts his energy and vigor into his battles, and along the way, it has proven useful in securing many victories, Polnareff's allegiance change to the Joestar group came along with noteworthy accolades. Boomstick: Polnareff's journey has seen him go against the likes of Devo the Cursed, Steely Dan, Sethan Alessi, Vanilla Ice, and even Diavolo later on in his life, the dude even survived being completely covered in flames! Wiz: Polnareff has even managed to land a strike against Dio that skewered the vampire's throat, which proved to be incredibly helpful before Dio was finally killed after his battle with Jotaro Kujo, he has also unknowingly ruined the plans of his enemies, allowing for a surprise victory. Boomstick: And he somehow became a high-ranking member of a influential Italian gang, and even learnt how to hack computers... Well, it's better than nothing. Wiz: But Polnareff does come with his own faults, he lacks the ability to see through his Stand, something that some other Stand users are capable of, He lacks an effective long range attack, and his only solution to this is using his sword as a projectile that must be manually retrieved. Boomstick: Silver Chariot's potency is dependant on the distance between itself and Polnareff, so the further that it gets away from Polnareff, it's attacks become less potent, not to mention, he himself is tied is Silver Chariot, so any damage it takes is reflected onto him. Wiz: And of course, Polnareff isn't very bright, and often has horrid luck in situations that favor the enemy, but even in the face of absolute uncertainty, Jean-Pierre Polnareff will put his best foot forward and engage his opponents with his sword arm, and Silver Chariot at the ready. Polnareff: Why hello there, my dear! How about a cup of tea afterwards? DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Mode Select - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) In the dead of night, the metropolitan city life continued to boom, the brightness of the city shun like a beacon, guiding many to its many forms of hospitality, and tonight was like every other night, men and women alike all seeking out a fun time, looking to perhaps find someone to spend it with, but for the Average Joe, nothing suited them more than a visit to the local bar, where drinks were served in plentiful amounts. In one of these many bars, men and women populated the room and filled it with at atmosphere truly wild in nature, but for most people, this was just an ordinary night with nothing to set itself apart, "Waiter, get me another one", a man spoke with burps in between sentences, but despite being clearly intoxicated, he certainly had the money waving in the air ready to pay is due bill, as the general atmosphere of the room was stagnant, things were just bound to get interesting at some point. As the night continues to take its toll on its many patrons, a man walked by, and accidentally bumped another individual seated on a chair by the bar, the man turned in annoyance "Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass!", the man turned in agitation, only to see his momentary agitator had simply resumed walking forward, as though nothing had happened at all, eventually, the agitator finally found himself a place to sit, and fortunate would favor him, for he chose the seat closest to the corner, most likely to keep him out of trouble. The man gazed at, looking towards a television screen that read "International company head missing!", the slightly blurred vision of the viewer did not fully see what it was he was looking, but he knew it was of no interest to him, so he simply tucked his head back down and resumed chugging down his drink, without even needing to out an ounce of effort into his drowning of alcohol, he blended right in with the crowd, almost completely incognito to the many patrons of drinking alcohol around him. The night felt like an eternity for some, and the only escape was getting some shut-eye and letting the world spin without their involvement, which eventually, the man succumbed to the sweet relief of sleep, and finally felt at peace for once, time progressed forward, and as though time had passed almost instantly, the sleeping man felt a tap on his arm, it was the bartender, who had woken him up, "Sorry, but it's closing time, best if you head off now and get some sleep", the bartender resumed sweeping down and wiping the bar, soon it was sparkling clean, as though no one had shown up at all. The once sleeping man finally stood up, and although he was tired, he no longer felt intoxicated or even sober, he turned to see that suddenly the bar had become just about empty, the man pulled his arm out for his clothing and used it wipe his face clean, Auron finally got himself together and begun to walk his way to the front door, travelling at a reasonable pace, however his advance is halted when he bumps into another person he didn't see coming, and lost balance, accidentally spilling his remaining alcohol all over the unsuspecting victim, Auron bumped against the bar, while the victim recoiled back, and realized his chest covered in alcohol, ruining his fitted black tube top. Jean-Pierre Polnareff became frustrated that his clothes had been tainted, he stomped over and grabbed Auron by the neck of his haori, and held it firmly upward and close to his face, "Look what you did, now I've got a perfect outfit ruined!", Auron briefly gazed down and examined the fellow holding him, and then looked back up, Polnareff felt unsatisfied with the lack response and shoved his hand forward, pushed Auron against the bar once more. "Quit playing the strong and silent act, you're not going to get off free because of a simple ruined outfit", ''Polnareff looked like he was about to throw out a punch, but Auron waited, and surely, there was no punch, instead Auron simply watched to see what exactly Polnareff claimed was another thing coming, eventually, Polnareff assumed a typical fencing stance, Auron finally realized what this fellow had decided to do, ''"Well, if that's what you've decided" Auron's first words to his opponent were the only ones he needed to drive Polnareff into this fight. FIGHT! (Cue Free Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Immediately Polnareff called upon his Stand, Silver Chariot, whilst Auron simply held his Masamune on his back, waiting to see if Polnareff would attack first, as he had predicted, Polnareff made the first move, and bolted at Auron as fast as he could, Silver Chariot threw out a slew of thrusting strikes at Auron, and without realizing it, Auron felt his body being hit by something precise, but small, not wasting a single second, Auron quickly jumped into the air, looking down and seeing Polnareff remaining on the ground, Silver Chariot resumed its movement on Auron, and once again threw out a slew of attacks against Auron, the Masamune finally came out from it's owner's back and Auron begun swinging his weapon like it was a heavy club rather than a sword. gravity finally lead Auron back down to the ground where Polnareff had remained all this time, Polnareff confidently smiled and watched as though Auron had simply been fighting a ghost. Auron momentarily felt angered and launched himself toward Polnareff, however, Silver Chariot quickly return to its master and channeled itself through its master's own limbs as it's own, soon Polanreff was launching several swings and thrusts of Silver Chariot's own weapon, Auron wasn't able to halt his trajectory, his opponent swiftly evaded the incoming attack, and Auron crashed right onto the bar itself, making a resounding THUD in the process. Auron almost groaned from the sudden action, but he turned his head and saw that Polnareff had now situated himself atop a table of sorts, and was still holding himself in this high and mighty position Polnareff could only imagine as being Auron's superior, Auron got back on his feet and held himself in a stance akin to Samurai, with his knees bent and his sword behind his back, Polnareff couldn't help but notice this was a fairly similar pose to what his opponent had done before, he almost felt the need to laugh. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Polnareff decided to make a dash at Auron, and Auron thought that if his opponent is approaching then that means... Auron quickly ducked, and it would seem not a moment too soon as a sudden slash pierced and cut several pieces of glass broke apart and crumbled on the bar, taking advantage of the opportunity he had created, Auron rushed forward and grabbed Polnareff by his bare hands, and used his strength to ran Polnareff into a table, but the table did not hold the combined pressure of the two fighters, and the table way as Auron continued to run with Polnareff stuck in his grasp, Polnareff, recuperating from having his back meet the side of a wooden table, delivered punches and elbows on Auron's back in an attempt to get him off, but Auron did not even falter and eventually Polnareff was pushed right into the brick wall. Silver Chariot finally got the chance he needed to land a strike on Auron, and it delivered a slash on Auron's back, which tore a very precise cut in Auron's haori, Auron felt that, and swung Masamune behind him to see who it was that attacked him, but Auron once again did not feel or see anyone behind him, Polnareff finally stood up, noticing there had been a dent in the brick wall which perfectly fit his body's position at the time, "Oh, you're this strong? Not bad." Silver Chariot, under Polnareff's instruction, launched a rather swift kick on Auron's face, knocking off his glasses, leaving no time wasted, Polnareff decided to give Auron some of his own medicine, with Polnareff being slightly taller than his opponent, he used his strength to smite Auron into a chair, but the chair promptly collapsed, Polnareff quickly looked to his side, and saw there was another chair, Polnareff picked up the chair with his bare hands and chucked it at Auron, who quickly thrust Masamune with a single slash, cutting the chair in half, Auron quickly held his sword on the ready, but suddenly Polnareff was out of sight, Auron looked left and right to see where the man had disappeared to. (Cue Enemy Attack - Final Fantasy X) However, Auron did not panic, instead, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, waiting to see if he would hear any anomalies, and in just a few moments, Auron felt the sound of wood grinding against itself and opened his eyes up to see Polnareff was above him, but also had another chair for him, "Here you go, try this out!" Polnareff tossed the chair from above straight down toward Auron, once again, with a precise slash of his weapon, Auron had cut the wooden chair without much trouble, but Auron gazed upward to see a giant wooden table falling on him, knowing he cannot slash it apart, Auron made a desperate attempt to evade the massive table, and with moments to spare, the table broke apart once making contact with the ground, but Polnareff used the opportunity to catch up to Auron, and firmly stuck his left foot over Auron's back. Auron nudged himself onto his back instead of chest and grabbed Polnareff's leg, and shoved him aside, Polnareff stumbled and hit the table with his side, aching in pain, Polnareff momentarily winced in the pain, but Silver Chariot quickly interfered to prevent Auron from approaching his master, Auron swung his sword in retaliation, as he felt more and more holes in his clothing. Polnareff did finally make it to his knees, and looked at Auron, whom also looked back at him, Auron almost seemed to smile, but with a collar covering part of his mouth, it was hard to tell, Polnareff instinctively delivered a smile in return, and rose up and stood on his own two feet once again, the two assumed their stances once again, but Polnareff had an idea, Silver Chariot went a short distance and grabbed something, Auron heard that noise, but Polnareff used that advantage to get in close to Auron, but Auron was able to get his sword out of his usual position, but before Auron swung, Polnareff caught Auron's arm in his hand, and then did the same with his other arm, preventing from properly grabbing the Masamune. Auron and Polnareff gazed at one another in the eyes, Polnareff caught a quick glimpse of the scar on Auron's face, and for a moment, Polnareff thought perhaps Auron was something more than what he had appeared to be, Auron headbutt Polnareff with considerable force, Polnareff, taking the entire headbutt full-on, recoiled and let go of Auron's arms, and dropping to one knee, with his hands now back, Auron correctly gripped his weapon, and readied himself to slash Polnareff, but before he could do so, Auron felt a blunt object strike the back of his head, and then a cold liquid splashing his head, Auron let go of his left-handed grip on his weapon, and only shortly realized that a large bottle of wine had been smashed onto his head, Auron felt completely stunned, and wondered "how is something like this even possible, it couldn't have been the actions of my opponent, because I hit him first". Auron looked toward Polnareff, who was holding a glass filled with fine wine, Auron looked with surprise, but tempered his emotions to not compromise the fight, Auron once again approached his opponent with excellent speed, but Silver Chariot quickly came in and landed more blows of Auron, who only managed to deflect a couple with his weapon, Polnareff then walked toward the defensive Auron and uses Silver Chariot to launch more blows on Auron, but as his strikes continued to push his foe into a corner, Auron closed his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly a gust of wind begins to start blowing more and more heavily, as if focused on the individual, Polnareff was suddenly swept up by the wind, and Silver Chariot suddenly halted its attack, Auron finally stood up and he realized his personal drink, sake was back over on his seat, he had almost left the bar with it, Auron made his way over to the seat and quickly had a mouthful of his sake before returning his attention to Polnareff, who just hit the ground and in the process, broke another table in half. Auron sat there and watched as the Frenchman slowly but surely climbed his way back to his two feet. Auron put the sake down and noticed that the entire room had been messed up thanks to the heavy winds, entire rows of alcohol had been spilled, glasses had been shattered and seats and tables had been tipped over, it looked like it had never been cleaned before, Polnareff looks around and noticed this as well, Polnareff then turned his attention to an idle Auron drinking "You know, for someone with your skills, sitting and drinking might not be what's best for you." Auron forgot that he was in a bar, so he unknowingly had caused all this damage, but he didn't really seem to care too much, so he simply continued the fight as though nothing had changed, Polnareff reached for a rapier, and grabbed it, and and it toward Auron, challenging his opponent to a Duel, Auron accepted and made a dash at Polnareff to land a single blow, but Polnareff quickly and swiftly used his training to dodge Auron's attack, and Polnareff use this chance to make a thrusting strike against Auron, this time, Polnareff finally managed to draw blood, after landing the strike, Auron noticed, but did not let this halt his approach, Auron quickly tried to land another deadly swing on Polnareff, but Polnareff again ducked to stay out of harms away, Silver Chariot quickly came in and delivered another kick to Auron's face, Polnareff was able to get back to Auron just in time, and Auron ripped the sword from Auron's body, Auron almost put his hand over the wound, but Auron chose not to let go of his stance. Polnareff inspected his rapier, seeing that he had indeed drawn blood from the attack, reacting positively, Polnareff once again went in close for another chance to attack his foe, but Auron instead let Polnareff approach, but this time Auron sidestepped and caused Polnareff's attack to overextend, Auron then hit Polnareff with the flat side of his weapon, hitting Polnareff as though it were a heap of raw iron, Polnareff's hit actually launched him against a wall, only this wall was made of wood, so Polnareff eventually caused it to crumble and lost its structural integrity, making it collapse on top of Polnareff, Auron held his weapon in his favored stance and waited to see if Polnareff would return from the rubble. The wood around Polnareff was suddenly cut up into several dozen pieces, thanks to Silver Chariot cutting precisely enough to free Polnareff from the heavier wood, Polnareff worked his way back to feet, before finally pushing aside a single piece of wood that remained untouched, Polnareff now started sporting bruises and clear wounds on his torso, but Polnareff kept his cool. Auron was not surprised to see Polnareff had managed to work his way out of the rubble, and he too remarked, as Auron was now covering his stab wound, but doing a pretty good job at covering it up, the two men gazed each other down, assessing how strong both of them believed their opponent to be, and they both still had their weapons at the ready, but for a few moments, it would appear as though the two men were battling mentally, analyzing each other for wounds, any form of weakness that could be exploited, the two were seemingly certain that they had begun to work their opponent down, but neither was going to back down from this battle. Another moment and they both held their breath, waiting to see which of them would attack first, it seemed all but inevitable. Polnareff made the first move and commanded Silver Chariot to slice up a chair and fling it's individual pieces toward Auron, but his foe simply toughened up and tanked through all of the projectiles, and of course, Auron did not even budge, Polnareff took note of this and realized smaller objects were not the key to defeating his opponent, so Polnareff launched himself at his foe, Auron swung Masamune like a heavy club once again, but Polnareff reached his foe in time and Polnareff used Silver Chariot to bat away Auron's weapon, thus the two men collided once again. (Cue Crisis / Peril - Final Fantasy X) Auron continued to piece together the nature of his opponent, but concluded the only way to bring an end to this battle was to fully focus his attention on Polnareff, completely disregarding his surroundings, no matter what may act against him, Auron delivered a kick to Polnareff's chest, launching Polnareff to the other side of the room, Polnareff quickly realized how far he had traveled and was immediately alarmed, "Alright, I confess, you're the strongest man I've ever met.", but Auron did not respond, simply looking his opponent in the eyes, Silver Chariot returned to Polnareff's side, as he begun to consider his options for besting his foe, eventually, Polnareff managed to think of a solution, and he set it into motion. Polnareff performed a pose, and Silver Chariot, unbeknownst to Auron, removed its armor, once again brandishing its weapon, Silver Chariot was finally ready to take action, Silver Chariot appeared to suddenly have duplicates of itself, but in reality Silver Chariot had simply gained enough speed to move so quickly, it would be perceived as multiple Silver Chariots moving at once, with a flick and striking pose from Polnareff, Silver Chariot moved in on its adversary, but Auron made a desperate dash to launch himself at Polnareff, the Silver Chariot launched many thrusts and strikes at Auron, but while some had been evaded, Auron began to feel them striking his very body, and Auron flinched in his action and wasn't able to properly execute his attack, Polnareff noted this and used his moment of opportunity to jump to the side, Auron had swung his weapon to Polnareff, but instead it crashed into, and cleaved through a solid brick wall. Auron stood on his feet, and then gazed upon his hand, he could see a light glowing from his palm, he knew what the cause of this was, and Auron, perhaps regretting the sight of such, clinched his fist shut, and simply looked to his side to see Polnareff approaching him once again, Auron gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip on the handle of his weapon, and swung it upward, from down by his side, Polnareff realized this too late, and Polnareff suddenly had part of the Masamune impaled on the side of his stomach, Polnareff was mortified, Auron swiftly pulled the blade from out of his foe, Polnareff suddenly collapsed to his knees as he felt the pain of such a heavy cleave, Auron leaped into the air, he gazed downward on Polnareff before plunging his blade into the ground, for a moment, nothing significant happened, but in just a few moments, the floor around them begun to erupt, and explosions began to ignite and set the bar room on fire, the wooden furniture was set ablaze, as was all of the fine cloth and linen used to decorate the room. Polnareff looked around and saw nothing but destruction and suffering, as he even lamented the loss of such fine and delicate items, but Auron did not give up his attention, not even for a second, Auron swung his weapon, which swirled up a tornado, Polnareff himself was suddenly caught up in the winds, and was pulled into the air, the winds were actually extinguishing the flames, but it continued to rip and tear through the room, Auron went to a nearby spot and grabbed his personal sake canister, and took a drink from it, and then Auron threw some of his sake into the tornado, in an instantaneous reaction, the tornado ignited into flames, as it quickly ascended upward, before completely surrounding Polnareff. Auron watched as his fiery creation eventually died down, and Polnareff landed on the floor, as though he had been smashed into the ground by gravity alone, his clothes were burnt, and he had several burns on his face, if he had a mirror, he would have seen a nightmare brought to life, but Polnareff simply just stared at the ceiling, Silver Chariot rushed its way to stab Auron in the head, hoping to land the killing blow, but Auron evaded Silver Chariot, but the speedster Stand managed to pierce a hole right through Auron's right arm. Auron felt that pain corse through him, but Auron continued his approach, and once in close proximity to Polnareff, Auron held Masamune over Polnareff's body, and without hesitation, dropped the blade, cutting right through his chest and piercing his heart, Auron watched as Polnareff's final moments passed by, as though they were fleeting, as Polnareff looked at the ceiling, his vision became darker and darker, but before long, Polnareff's head tilted to the right, as his eyes remained open, Auron pulled his weapon out of his foe, and swung it in the air, before resting the weapon on his back, from the ceiling, water sprinklers activated, and begun to douse any remaining flames, Auron looked up for a moment, seeing the sprinklers, Auron then turned his head and proceeded to walk to the broken wall he had cut open, Auron grabbed his sake and made his way toward the exit "What a mess...", Auron exclaimed. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Summoned Beast Battle/A Contest of Aeons - Final Fantasy X) Boomstick: I'm usually one for fights in a bar, but this was perhaps the most entertaining bar fight in history. Wiz: Polnareff held the speed advantage, and even had the exclusive benefit of Silver Chariot being completely undetectable by his Auron since Auron has never demonstrated an ability to see or detect beings like Stands. Boomstick: But while Auron lacks the ability to see or battle against Silver Chariot, he edged out on every other category, giving Auron enough on his side that not seeing Silver Chariot didn't affect his approach to the battle. Wiz: It's true, Auron managed to survive the attacks of Lady Yunalesca, a superior individual to Auron at the time, and Auron simply endured for as long and as far as he could, through sheer willpower, something that would impossible for the average man. Boomstick: Which means neither Polnareff or Silver Chariot could have managed to wear down Auron enough to kill him, whilst Auron would have not trouble taking down Polnareff. Wiz: Polnareff might be incredibly fast, but he doesn't have the durability to survive some of Auron's most lethal attacks and Limit Breaks, yes he could survive a flame ignited tornado thanks to his previous battle with Muhammed Avdol, but Auron is simply a stronger and superior foe. Boomstick: Polnareff also cannot see through Silver Chariot, meaning he couldn't fully access the environment from multiple angles to use against Auron, who was simply willing to overwhelm Polnareff even if it meant destroying their environment. ''' Wiz: Without Silver Chariot's aid, Polnareff doesn't have anything that can be used effectively against Auron to gain an advantage, it was only a matter of time before Polnareff would tire out and Auron would secure a killing blow. '''Boomstick: At the end of the day, Polnareff couldn't handle the heat of battle. Wiz: The Winner is Auron. Trivia ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Auron Polnareff ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles